The New Infected 2
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: After the tragic death of Hunter, everyone went on their own ways. Surprisingly finding his body missing from his grave site, will it bring everyone back together? How far will Witch go to get him back? Finding out a women who's keeping him refuses to hand over the poor man. Especially letting him return to the memory of his love. is he dead...? I do not own Left for Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the (not so big) opening of ,"The New Infected 2"! Well there was going to a possibility chance that I was going to have a partner, but I ran out of patience, AND I did not want to jepordize my story by adding new characters, share plots, etc. Too much of an unwanted hassle. Anyway; please enjoy the new story. Yes, from the PC Left for Dead game I include the "Bride Witch". May the Undead be with you.**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"It's been a long time since we've last seen Witch. Last time was a week after Hunter's death." Charger spoke to both Smokey and Jockey as they all walked through an open plain. "Last time for me was just a quick glance. You know she always go back to that spot once a month to place another white daisy around the mans corpse. I tried talking to her, but she quickly vanished." Jockey had then stopped in his tracks as they all saw a farris-wheel out in the distance._

_All of them watched the bright lights flash in circles. Jockey,however, looked up at the sky. "You can't blame her for doing so, Charger. She dealt with watching the poor man die. ... As for him, he killed his own brother with his bare hands then die in front of his love. I think staying at the spot of his death-site would just cause depression onto herself." He spoke gently as he turned away from the two. "I know she'll be coming back near the old apartments to drop another flower at his site; I'm going back to do the same and see if I can talk to her." Looking to his left he saw a freshly bloomed sunflower. Picking it out of the ground, he began to walk away from the others._

_Smokey and Charger didn't still didn't get why or how Jockey changed. Throughout many years of them hanging together, they all knew him of the crazed idiot. Ever since he Witch came, he became normal. After their walk to different place, all of them agreed to start fresh; and all of them agreed that something within their minds didn't allow them to start fresh. Especially after the incident that happened six years ago. _

_As the two stood there watching Jockey sprint off towards the "Old-Spot", they began to debate whether or not if they should follow along with him; however the thought leaving him be got them the most. So they let him go back alone._

_`I don't blame Witch for not wanting to come with us far away from that place. Just walking down that cold street can cause depression instantly for her. ... Ever since the three of us began living near that one abandon hospital, I've thought if I should have went off with her instead of going with Charger and Smokey. It makes me question if that was what best to do. ... In this world; who knows?' The man thought to himself as he began taking giant leaps._

_Charger stared at Smokey then back to the flashing lights in the distance. "You do know that we owe that girl big time for what we've done. ... Especially you, Smokey." The big figure nugged his shoulder to grab his attention. "Tell me. When the time comes for us to pay her back, what will you say or do? What will the bad-ass Smoker do to get even for partially causing Hunter's death-" Charger was interrupted once his friend held up his hand for him to continue no longer. _

_"Alright, I get it! ... It's not like the knowledge of me causing part of his death doesn't burden me." He sighed in confusion. "When the time do come for me to pay back my debt, I'll make sure I pay every single part of it." He spoke as the two continue to walk across the plain. " Even if it mean that I have to give up my life."_

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_  
_

As the child from earlier ran away from the screaming man, he finally reached his destined place.

Skipping past the flipped over tables upon the floor he smiled rather brightly as he saw the other children circle around a figure sitting upon on of the wedding chairs. As always the girls would play with her long veil along with her now worn out dress. Such angelic voice would hum a tune that would make every child remember a warmth that only a mother could give. She was the only one the children seemed to follow after their second awakening.

Turning her head to the right, she realized the boy had returned with no food. "No luck today I see." Grabbing a hold to her dress, she stood up from the chair and began to walk to the boy. Despite the right side of his face being ripped down to the flesh, all he could do was smile when it came to the Miss in white. "All I can truly say subside from the food is that I'm glad you returned safe." She tucked some of her short hair behind her ear as she patted the boy's head gently.

Shaking his head he said, "No, I did find some. I thought there were this many." He then held up three fingers. " But when I came up to the man on the floor he jumped up and started screaming loud! It was so awesome and crazy, but it scared me! Princess, I think he ate the two in the truck and that's not fair because he scared me before I could call dibs on them!" The kid began to pout as the others gathered around them.

The women tilted her head to the side as she looked off into the pathway out of the hill. She felt as though something or someone was watching them, but it quickly went away.

"I don't want any of you to leave this hill anymore unless I'm with all of you'; and I already told you, Alex. I'm not a princess; I'm a bride." She continued to look around as they all said ,_`But why?' _. "Because I don't want any of you to meet that screaming man. ... I'm pretty sure he's close by." She then pulled back the kid as she saw a couple of bushes rustle.

_`The smell is strong, but the sound is silent. ... It must be a newly born zombie of high strength.' _The bride's thoughts rambled through her head as everyone gasped once they saw a man crawling out of the bush with his teeth clutching onto two fresh arms.


	2. Missing

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the kick starter to this new volume of The new Infected two.**

* * *

**Witch's P.O.V.**

_"How many flowers did I leave at your grave? It's been six years now so I guess it's seventy-two by now, Hunter." squatted near the edge of a frog pond as I watched my reflection ripple every time a frog leaps from one lily pad to another. "I hadn't seen the others in a while. No matter how far I run, I always round-up back to you. ... Even after your death." I stood back up from my spot and looked at the sunset in the distance. It reminded me of how Hunter looked in the light. Without his hood on, the light from the sun made his brunette hair look like scorching flames. Bright his eyes were in the light, but they would quickly turn clouded. He was oddly turned blind when he's in the light._

_With that thought in my head I turned around and began making my way back to him for another visit._

_A single white daisy was clutched into my hand. It was merely just another piece that was going to be added into the flower bed I made him throughout the years. Each one of those daisies expressed my emotions._

_Some would be anger while others would be anguish, love, missing, yearning, sorrow, and sometimes just hope. I hope to join you one day. "I'm tired of being alone-." I mumbled beneath my breath till my body jerked in surprise at the feeling of someone placing their hand on my shoulder._

_Turning to my surprise I found Jockey standing behind me with a yellow sunflower in his hand. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I took a step forward to hug him. "How did you find me?" I spoke to him once I felt him return the hug._

_"I didn't know where you were, but my plan was to meet up with you at Hunter's grave site. I ditched the two and made my way over to the old-spot. I couldn't help but pick up your scent on my way there." His voice was calm and almost whisper like. "It's been six years, Witch. You can't stay isolated forever. Besides, we all know you go to Hunter once a month." Soon as he said that we both slowly began to walk down the pathway._

_I didn't know what to say exactly. Keeping myself isolated? ... The thought of it never crossed my mind. "I guess I have kept myself locked away." I finally spoke to him._

_After about an hour of us walking, we finally came upon the street that held his site. Before we could walk any further we noticed that the street was was flooded with this weird green liquid. "Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Jeremy spoke as we stepped through the flooded street. We both paused for a quick moment and looked at each other. "H-His body! Quick, his body!" He yelled as we both began to run._

Shit! Don't tell me his body is flooded under this stuff!' _ I thought to myself as we continued to run._

_Soon as we ran up to the spot, my eyes widened in shock once I saw the flowers soak under the flood. But that didn't shock me as much as me finding his body missing. "N-No. No, no, no-no no! Wh-Where is he?!" I screamed while Jeremy sniffed around the area. _

_I spinned around to scan the area and saw him nowhere. I scoffed in frustration as I busted my hand through the window of a car. "Witch, calm down! ... I smell his scent, it's strong like the day he awakened.-" "Well then we have to find him!-" I paused from cutting him off as I saw a large truck that had , "Toxic Waste" written on the cover._

_"Since when did you become so aggressive?" He asked as I took a moment to sniff the air. Seeing how he walked over to stand next to me, he still awaited for a response._

_I took a step forward and began to walk where the scent was coming from. "Let's just say ever since I lost him. That day was when my aggression awakened; along with my will to fight back. Besides, Jeremy." I stopped and looked back at him for a moment. "That's my man." _

_He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself to just laugh. "That he is, Witch. I'm sure that if he could witness what I am now, he'd see how much strength you've grown mentally." He sniffed the air one more time and pointed up towards the other side of the street. "His scent is leading in that direction. Let's get a move on!" _


	3. Misleading Memory

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the kick starter to this new volume of The new Infected two.**

* * *

**xxxxBridexxxx**

This kids hid behind me as the man dropped the arms on the floor. I assume it's either a friendly gesture or him taking a break. Even if it's either one, I still have to make sure he's not out to harm either one of us. "You there! What's your name?" "Name." He quickly repeated the last word from my sentence as he quirked his head to the side.

From that he then pushed the fresh arms forward towards our direction and took a step back. `He's actually giving this as an offering.' "T-T...ake." He struggled to find his use of words. He must have woken not too long ago. ` It's not possible that he was a human before. If he was, then I'm pretty sure we would have found and ate him. What is he?' I thought to myself as he waited.

Slightly relaxing, I finally decided to walk over to the man. I afraid to touch his shoulders due to the length of my nails and how sharp they were; so I simply just squatted in front of him and smiled. Soon as he looked up to me, his pupils quickly shrunk and his whole body jerked back. "Hey, are you alright?" I spoke gently so he could calm down. Usually this type of stuff would happen if they see or hear a tiny fragment of a dark memory. I was scared of it happening to the kids, so I would try telling them stories of their life before. A happy one so they wouldn't have to go through things like these. "Did you remember something?" I tried asking.

Normally I would do this to only the children, but maybe I can use him as a secondhand guard for them.

* * *

**XXXXXHunterXXXX**

`H-Hunter!' A voice screamed. `You can't die after this!' I clutched onto my head and gritted my teeth from the pain. `Who's voice does this belong too? ... Most importantly, who am I?' I thought to myself. Within a second I opened my eyes.

The woman I found was sitting in front of me. Something about looking at her; her hands specifically caused me a head-ache. "Relax. Your memory lapse will be over with my help." Her voice was gentle as the kids came rushing over towards us. "Don't worry. I'm here to help you.-" "The Bride helped all of us! She will cure you, sir!" A little girl jumped up and down. I didn't know if I should trust them.

Before I could object, I tried saying, "Y-You know me? ... D-Do you know me?" I questioned her. All she did was nod her head and smile once more. `I'm not sure if I can trust her. If she really did ask me; then why did she ask for my name?' With that thought lingering in my head, I got up and began walking away. `I'm a fool to not know who I am or where I came from, but I'm not one when it comes to detecting a lie.' _`I love you, Hunter.' _That same female voice spoke throughout my head. I didn't know why, but I had the urge to respond back.

"Y-Your voice." I spoke as walked farther and farther away. "It doesn't match h-hers."

Why do I care so much about this woman. I don't know her. ... More-soever, myself. "Who said I was her? You must be referring to my sister." I paused from walking once I heard that bride speak. "She cared about you, but she was the one who left you hanging in the end. I told you to stay with me because she wasn't the same anymore. ... She is the reason you have that terrible wound on your side, Alex." My head quickly turned to her once she said that name. `I-Is that my...name?' "I'm not stopping you from returning to your memories. I just wished your feelings were the same for me when we were alive. We made a plan that I bailed out from my fathers arranged marriage and run away together; but then the heard came." She continued to speak as she walked towards me.

My eyes widened in shock. "We were together?" I asked.

Nodding her head, she then looked at me. "We were, Alex. I asked for your name to see if you had any memory left. ... Wouldn't you like to be with me again."

I was left dumbfounded once I heard her ask me that. I was confused. Lost. And a tad bit scared. I know I was going to leave, but what will I have to gain if I go. She knows who I am.


End file.
